Sagrado
by Bronze Air
Summary: Eles não caçavam mais apesar de ainda haver coisas para matar. Eles não ficavam mais somente uma noite em um lugar, se moviam constantemente, como se algo pior estivesse atrás deles. Pior que Sam.


**Título: Sagrado**

**Autora: Bronze Air**

**Os personagens não são meus. **

Eles não caçavam mais apesar de ainda haver coisas para matar. Eles não ficavam mais somente uma noite em um lugar, se moviam constantemente, como se algo pior estivesse atrás deles.

Pior que Sam.

Dean teve que abandonar o Impala em uma estrada de terra perto de Ohio e fazer ligação direta com um SUV preto parado no estacionamento de um mercado. Dean às vezes encarava Sam, esperando ver Lúcifer, mas as únicas coisas que restaram foram as cicatrizes e o olho direito inútil.

Dean não odiava essa nova vida deles, mas também não suportava ver a expressão de Sam no reflexo do vidro da lanchonete. Sam dormia e tinha ganhado um novo paladar para doces, como se fosse algum tipo de seqüela que o inferno tinha deixado. Dean não conseguia entender como essa vida que eles estavam levando, supostamente deveria ser o apocalipse.

* * *

O cheiro forte de gordura velha fez seu estômago reclamar, enjoado e ele enfiou o nariz dentro da xícara de café preto e forte, disfarçando sua ânsia.

-Nós devíamos ir para Vancouver.

Dean tentou não se engasgar e tossiu, limpando a garganta.

-Vancouver?

Sam olhou as panquecas cortadas metodicamente em seu prato, agarrou o pote com calda e despejou uma quantidade generosa. Ele deu de ombros e lambeu o resto de calda que escorria por seu pulso. Não importava onde eles fossem Sam sempre sentia frio. Um arrepio gelado que vinha de dentro e tremia sua coluna, fazendo seus dentes baterem.

Dean assentiu e pediu para a garçonete velha encher sua caneca novamente.

* * *

Sam gostava de andar. Não que ele não gostasse do novo carro, mas os bancos não eram familiares como os do Impala e ele não conseguia ficar sentado ali por muito tempo.

Ele abria a porta do carro ainda em movimento, obrigando Dean a frear o carro como um louco e descia. Seus joelhos estalavam e ele se espreguiçava. Dean o xingava, fechava o carro e acompanhava Sam ao lado do encostamento.

* * *

O corredor acarpetado do motel deixava seus passos abafados. A mistura de vermelho com marrom escuro doía sua vista, mas ele não se importava. Estava cansado, seus ombros doíam como se estivessem sido esticados por muito tempo. Ele estava começando a se acostumar com isso, eram dores inexplicáveis que tanto como apareciam, sumiam de uma hora para outra.

* * *

A primeira vez que acontecera, Sam quase enfartara. Ele estava saindo da lavanderia vinte e quatro horas quando a calçada cinzenta e úmida pela chuva havia se transformado em um chão de terra avermelhada com rachaduras enormes.

O vento gelado de inverno se tornou forte, quente e cheio de areia. Sam podia sentir o calor passando pelas solas de seus sapatos, o fogo fincando por debaixo de suas unhas, seus olhos lacrimejando pela ardência.

Ele abriu a boca para tentar inspirar fundo e teve que lutar contra a ânsia perante o cheiro forte de enxofre. E então tudo voltou ao normal. Sam deu dois passos, se ajoelhou no chão e vomitou. Todo o seu corpo parecia descontrolado, em chamas. Sam pressionou suas mãos contra o cimento e as arrastou, tentando se livrar da dor aguda debaixo de suas unhas. Grunhiu, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

Alguém estava rindo.

* * *

Dean ainda se surpreendia com o irmão. Sam, às vezes, ainda era Sammy. Todo o jeito nerd, mandão e birrento. Querendo coisas para um futuro longe e cheio de felicidade. Mas às vezes, Sam era alguém que Dean não conhecia. Quieto, retraído, machucado. Atormentado.

* * *

Em New Jersey, Dean abriu a porta do motel e encontrou o quarto iluminado somente pela luz da televisão. Ele tentou o interruptor e nada. Andou até o banheiro, chamando o irmão e quando se voltou, viu Sam perto a parede, em pé, virado de costas.

Dean deu um passo para o lado e deixou a luz do banheiro mostrar o que Sam estava fazendo. Sua pele estava puxada, lábios secos e olhos virados. O papel de parede havia sido arrancado e havia marcas de sangue em algumas partes. Dean ficou paralisado, observando Sam encarar a mão esquerda.

Após algum tempo Sam se virou e olhou diretamente em sua direção, os pêlos da nuca de Dean se arrepiaram. Sam piscou e Dean pôde ver a transformação em sua expressão. De um estranho para Sammy.

* * *

As pessoas olhavam normal para eles, porém depois de anos de paranoia, Dean não conseguia deixar de imaginar olhares acusadores em suas direções.

Sam estava extremamente obcecado em desenhar tudo o que via pela frente. Eram imagens distorcidas, provavelmente por causa de seu olho direito. Sempre havia uma parte sombria, uma parte que Dean nunca via na vida real.

Sam desenhava o que as pessoas viam neles.

* * *

Sam fechou os olhos, enxergando o rosto de uma mulher em agonia entre os riscos brancos. Apertou suas pálpebras com mais força e empurrou sua cabeça contra o banco de couro. O barulho de alguém martelando algo era alto e ele não conseguia dizer se estava acordado ou sonhando. Encarou a mulher, tentando ignorar a pressão em sua garganta. Ele ia se engasgar em seu próprio sangue.

-Sam!

Virou a cabeça em direção a voz e apertou os dentes, o gosto metálico preenchendo sua boca. O som de alguém batendo em algo deu espaço ao barulho de vidro sendo estourado. Vento quente bateu em seu rosto e ele lutou para respirar.

-Sam!

Ele rosnou e tossiu, cuspindo sangue. Havia fogo em suas veias, seu olho direito estava ardendo, em chamas.

-Sam! Olhe para mim!

Ele berrou e a dor o consumiu, apagando qualquer rastro da mulher.

* * *

A parte do dia que Dean mais se sentia confuso era logo após o entardecer, quando já estavam dentro de um quarto. Sam estava deitado na cama, rabiscando algo na folha do motel e ouvindo a televisão.

Dean ia para o banheiro, pegava uma toalha de rosto e molhava na água quente. Torcia para tirar o excesso e voltava para o quarto. Há essa altura, Sam estava descalço, olhando atenciosamente para o irmão.

Dean se sentava na cama e puxava os pés de Sam para seu colo. Passava o pano morno com calma, pelas solas e pelo calcanhar. As unhas dos dedos de Sam estavam roxas, quase azuis e seus dedos pareciam congelados.

Sam relaxava e gostava do jeito que os dedos de Dean entrelaçavam com os seus.

* * *

Dean estava puto. Muito puto. E Sam não sabia o motivo. Nas primeiras vinte e quatro horas, Sam havia o ignorado, mas depois, depois as coisas ficaram piores. Dean não queria olhar em sua direção e Sam teve que lutar contra a vontade sobre humana de quebrar todos os espelhos a sua volta. Ele não gostava de seu reflexo. Nunca havia gostado. O reflexo nunca era o seu.

Dean bateu a porta do motel com força, resmungou baixo entre a respiração ofegante. Seu cabelo estava em pé, como se houvesse eletricidade no ar. Sam se acomodou melhor na cadeira gasta do quarto e sentou em cima de suas mãos machucadas.

-Dean.

Dean não olhou em sua direção, não assegurou que tudo estava bem, que eles estavam bem. E Sam não sabia o que fazer. Ele não podia mudar, não sabia o que precisava mudar. Sempre fora assim. Talvez somente agora Dean havia visto quem ele realmente era.

* * *

Não estava acontecendo de volta porque acontecia praticamente o tempo todo agora. Ele acordou com a chuva caindo fraca sobre seu rosto. Seu corpo estava dormente e sua língua pesada. O calor que parecia o seguir para todos os lugares havia sumido e dado lugar a dedos gelados e frio até os ossos. O céu acima de si estava cinzento e coberto de nuvens.

Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo estava dolorido e John estava falando com ele. Não, John não. Dean.

-Feche a maldita janela. Está chovendo dentro do carro!

* * *

Thud.

Dean odiava aquele som. Ele correu pelo corredor escuro, ouvindo o eco da casa, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias.

-Sam? – gritou e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, ignorando algumas tábuas quebradas. Seus pés pareciam pesados, suas botas feitas de cimento, como se não estivesse correndo rápido o suficiente.

Ele passou pela primeira porta aberta, iluminando o quarto escuro, procurando o irmão e correu até a porta do outro lado do corredor, chutando-a com força.

-Sam? – sua voz falhou e ele se jogou contra a madeira. O silêncio do outro lado da porta estava deixando-o aterrorizado. A porta abriu com um último safanão e ele viu Sam no chão, em uma pose quase humanamente impossível. Sua face estava pálida, contorcida e molhada de suor.

– Sam!

* * *

Os períodos de normalidade eram horríveis. Sam era uma montanha russa no escuro. Sempre esperando a queda livre, sempre esperando o solavanco no estomago. Dean sempre se sentia na beirada, prestes a cair de um lugar alto e não ter mais volta. Sam parecia não entender nada daquilo. Era diferente, lógico. Para Sam, aquilo era quando ele tinha melhor controle sob si mesmo.

* * *

Ele sempre tinha o mesmo sonho e algo rotineiro não deveria ter a facilidade de deixá-lo tremulo, mas tinha. Era sempre assim.

Sam não sabia exatamente quanto tempo estava de olhos abertos, mas sabia que havia sido o suficiente para deixá-los secos. Piscou, saindo do estupor e puxou o ar com força, como se tivesse prendido a respiração por muito tempo. Sua visão entrou em foco lentamente, o cheiro forte de enxofre o deixou nauseado. Piscou novamente, algo viscoso escorreu por sua garganta e ele tossiu, sentindo o gosto de sangue. Abriu a boca tentando parar com o zumbido alto em seu ouvido e suspirou.

Ele podia sentir seu coração batendo nas pontas de seus dedos. Virou a cabeça e viu bancos compridos de madeira escura afastados, alguns quebrados, perto das paredes sujas de fuligem. Perto de seus pés, havia alguém deitado, com o rosto para baixo e Sam engoliu o choro repentino. Desviou o olhar, virando seu rosto e olhou para cima. Havia um buraco grande no teto da igreja, mostrando um céu avermelhado e cheio de nuvens escuras. Os anjos pintados nas laterais apontavam para ele, com olhares acusadores, como se soubessem o que Sam era.

* * *

Dean resolveu mudar de carro depois do acontecimento. Eles estavam em um dos períodos de normalidade, um dos longos. Sam pareceu bem por alguns dias, sem alucinações, sem pesadelos, sem qualquer sinal de possessão.

Ele estava dormindo relaxado, a bochecha encostada na janela, sua respiração embaçando o vidro. Eles estavam indo para o norte, o frio os acompanhando e entrando pelas frestas do maldito carro. Dean fez uma curva, passando por um posto de gasolina velho e tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Sam urrou algo em uma língua desconhecida, as mãos espalhadas no porta-luvas, procurando apoio. Dean freou de repente, marcando o asfalto, querendo cobrir seus ouvidos do grito horrível.

-Sam! O que foi?

-Dean! Dean!

E então ele viu. Algo estava puxando a perna de Sam para baixo, como se o carro não tivesse fim. Como se estivessem o arrastando para o inferno. Ele agarrou a perna de Sam e fez força para levantar, vendo o tecido jeans gasto se romper em formato de garras. Sam ainda estava gritando, preso no desespero.

Dean tirou a arma da sua cintura e atirou na direção, rezando para não acertar o irmão. O cheiro de pólvora se misturou com cheiro de enxofre. Sam tremia tanto que o carro estava chacoalhando.

Dean acendeu a luz fraca de dentro do carro e pegou gentilmente a perna de Sam. A pele tinha sido quebrada por marcas de dentes e o sangue estava escorrendo até seu pé descalço.

Dean largou o carro na estrada, sem se importar em tirar do meio do asfalto. Ele teve que abrir a porta de Sam e puxá-lo para fora. Sam não conseguia tocar na maçaneta de metal.

* * *

As coisas não estavam bem entre eles e Dean não conseguia se lembrar quando havia estado. Sam não podia chegar perto de nada sagrado.

Sam não podia mais chegar perto de Dean.


End file.
